Bullies
by alysonscool
Summary: All adults are bullies... Don't know how to summarize. First Fanfic. -Aly
1. Thoughts

**Hi there! This is my first fan fiction... Please give me a break. This is how Numbuh 0 started the Kids Next Door. Hope you like it. Leave a review. Disclaimer: I do not own the KND**

How can people say everyone is created equally yet they treat us, kids, like lesser people? They tell us all of our lives to tell the truth yet when we say it our parents get mad! We apparently talk back, but they can speak their mind out about us! This is insane. They take everything that is valuable from me "for my own good". Adults underestimate kids always, and that is _WRONG_. We are smarter than you think, we know more than you swear we know. We tell them they are wrong but they're too stubborn and have too much pride to admit it, so they get mad at us and yell at us so they feel better. Adults are bullies.

**-Aly June 15, 2014**

**P.S. I may actually make a story out of this :) LATER!**


	2. THE START

**Hi there! Here's an update to the story (turns out it WILL be a story). Anyways, I'm sorry if it's short. I'm still getting the hang of writing. Now, for the moment you've been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND**

_Numbuh 0- Molly Nought (founder of the knd)_

_Numbuh 0 POV_

I am sick of my parents bossing me around about everything! They're like tyrants, bullies,monarchs, telling me what to do like a little baby that doesn't know anything. And not just my parents, every adult is like that. Teachers,giving out too much homework for us to handle, for example. All adults just want to tell us what is right and what is wrong. And sometimes they're wrong about what's right, so they yell at us 'till they feel good. I just want to rise up them, fight them for equality and freedom! You know what? That's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna get every kid from the neighborhood to meet me in my tree house of they want to fight back the tyranny of the evil adults! We'll call ourselves the Kids Next Door, and we will have codenames and weapons against them. I'll be Numbuh 0.

_The next day at school:_

"Hi guys" I said to my best friends Peter, Michael, Rose, and Wendy. "Hey!" they all said in unison. We walked to class as we chatted about random subjects.  
As we took our seats in the back of the class, I started writing various notes to pass out that said "Rebellion against the adults. Meet me on the treehouse at the corner of Melody Ln. and Story Brooke at 4:00 p.m. sharp. Just don't tell the splendid children from over the hill". My friends notes we a little different, they said to meet me after school to get everything ready. Now, I just had to pass them out to everyone with no suspicion of what was happening. My plan was to pass them out was to give them out with the schoolwork that I had to pass out since today was my turn. The plan had succeeded and everything is going as planned.  
The day went by fast as I was getting anxious to see how many recruits for the Kids Next Door i was going to get!  
When the end-of-the-day bell rang me and my friends raced out of the classroom and to my house getting materials ready for recruiting.  
When 4:00 came by, we were shocked with what was waiting outside my treehouse...

**Oooh left you hanging didn't i? Come back next week for the next chapter! See ya! Oh and if you have any ideas for the story PM me!**

**-Aly**

**P.S. sorry it's so short!**


	3. Treehouse

**Hi guys! So, here's an update. I hope you liek it. I'm still getting the hang of writing, so the chapters may be short. Disclaimer: I do not own the KND.**

_**Molly's POV**_

When 4:00 came by, we were shocked with what was waiting outside my treehouse...  
The splendid children from over the hill! I specifically wrote for them not to tell those brats about the secret meeting to start a rebellion against adults. Worse of all, the Godfather was with them. "How dare you! Trying to defy adults. You will pay if you even try to start a rebellion" He looked like he was about to kill us for even defying him. Behind Godfather, the splendid children from over the hill were snickering. I was burning up of anger!

After they left we kept up with the meeting. We wrote down our codenames in a notebook, started making weapons. We called these 2x4 technology. We also were making a list of of all our enemies. At the top we had Godfather, followed by lunch lady Lola, my cranky neighbor Sam, and our school's principal Mrs. De Vil. We finished some other small stuff and then my mom called us down. "Honey could you and your friends cone over here, dinner's ready. That is if your friends are going to stay" she said as we were descending from the treehouse. "Yes, Mrs. Nought we are all staying for dinner" Said always-polite Wendy. "What's for dinner Mrs. N?" said Peter. "Spaghetti" I said simply, smelling it all the way from outside.

After we ate, everyone left to my room. My mom stopped me. "Honey, why was Mr. Shadow (Godfather) mad at you and your little friends? and I don't want for you to lie to me" My mom said sternly. I was saved as m dad came in, being very hungry, making my mom's attention go away form me. I took that moment to get away.  
Back in my room, Wendy and Rose were drawing the blueprints for the treehouse while Peter and Michael were making more 2x4 technology. /p

**I am stopping there. Again, sorry that I'm not updating until I come back from my vacations and that they are so short. I'll try to sneak a chapter.**

** -Aly**


	4. Author's Note (sorry)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little glitch I had,and also for my time off. I wanted to ask you guys, since it was brought to my attention the Monty Uno character, if you guys want me to finish the story with Molly or if you guys want Monty. Leave it on the comments please.**

**-Aly**


End file.
